


Gomawayo, Seven

by ImaginationWorld2000



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shelter: The Animation (2016 Short Film)
Genre: Blushing Seven, Read the notes thanks, They're both adults in this story, WARNING: incomplete story, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationWorld2000/pseuds/ImaginationWorld2000
Summary: Following the last days of Rin's stay in South Korea and the end of her work, Rin is about to leave for Japan but not without leaving a present to the person most precious to her heart





	Gomawayo, Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Now this wasn't intended to be complete, so there's no proper beginning or ending to this story. It's more like a short portion was taken out and I was trying my hand at writing after recovering from a huge writer's block. 
> 
> In this crossover AU, a disaster strikes Japan, leaving Rin parentless. Rin now works as an independent music composer and creator of a work in progress, 3D environment stimulation. She's called by Jumin Han to compose music to promote his company. She meets Seven and his friends during her stay in Korea and weighs a lot of stress and pressure from Jumin's work and the nearing deadline for her work in progress music video, Shelter. Luckily she has friends supporting and helping her to achieve her dreams.

"You've helped me so much. I thought I'd give you this as a gratitude of my thanks." Seven's eyes widened at the model in the composer's hands with the words S.H.E.L.T.E.R written on it. He realized it was the little pod which kept young Rin safe in the music video, "This is the very first limited edition of the S.H.E.L.T.E.R. I received it after my music video erupted and I want you to have it." She gently pushed the model into his hands but he wouldn't take it.

"Come on now, I can't do that to you~" Seven lilted with a grin, messing up her rich chocolate hair, "My little Rinny deserves to keep the S.H.E.L.T.E.R after all her hard work~."

"It wasn't all my work," Rin mumbled, frowning in disappointment. Seven ceased his joking, "I worked with some of the most amazing people I know and just met. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for their love and support for Shelter. You're just as important to the production."

Seven felt a blush creep up his neck and show on his face. Just hearing her say those words made him feel special like he had a reason to move forward and keep living. 

Rin's dark chocolate eyes met his golden ones. Those dark orbs shining with gratitude and warmth, "If it wasn't for your encouragement, I wouldn't have been able to complete my piece before the deadline. You've been making sure I get my all work done and take breaks once in a while. I even got to know some of your friends during these few months together. I'm really thankful, Seven. That's why I want you to have this," She made him hold her gift and wrapped his hands around it, "As a reminder that you are important and someone in this world cares for you the same way you cared for me."

"Gomawayo, Seven."


End file.
